Forgotten Love
by Kate Uchiha
Summary: Sakura was inlove with Sasuke for a long tme.On a concert,they got drunk,and spent the night together.In the morning she woke up alone,and her heart was broken.11 months later,her sister Karin meets her with her new boyfriend-the idiot who broke her heart
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten love**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

It was 6 o'clock, in the after noon and everything was peaceful in the Haruno mansion. Sakura was getting ready for a party in Naruto's house, something like her big comeback in life.

For the past 11 months, she was in Suna with her friends Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. She hasn't seen Naruto and the others since that concert, when she came home with Sasuke Uchiha, who left her alone early in the morning. She was crazy inlove with him, and when they met at the concert, they were both drunk and you can guess what happened. When she didn't find him next to her when she woke up, her heart ached so much, that her only choice was to get away from there, so she can forget the bastard who didn't waited for coffee. Now she hated him, and she was glad she wouldn't see him ever again. Or that was what she thought.

"Sakura! Sis, come down for a moment please." Her sister Karin knocked on her door. Karin wasn't just her sister, she was her best friend. Since theyr parents were living in Suna, they had only each other to count on.

* * *

Sakura finished her makeup, and went to the living room. When she stepped inside, her smile froze. Sasuke Uchiha, was kissing her sisters' cheek. Oh how bad she wanted to cry. "Sakura, this is Sasuke, my boyfriend." Karin chuckled. She didn't knew about that night. Well, she didn't knew it was him. He let out a little smile. "Hey, nice to meet you." His voice echoed in her mind. "What about…Saigetsu?" She didn't even look at him. She knew that if she would, she would go all hysterical. She didn't even pay attention to him. He didn't deserve it. Karin's smile faded away. "It wasn't meant to be." She gave a small sad smile. "I gotta go. I'll be late for my best friend's party." Sakura said and got out of the room. Sasuke ran to her. "You mean Naruto? I'm going too, he's my best friend to. If you want I can drive you?" That f*cker was trying to be nice. She wasn't buying it. But Karin jumped. "Great! You have the same friends! Go with him, Sakura I don't want you to be alone at night." She smiled enthusiastically. "Great." Sakura said in a low voice. "Well? What are you waiting for? I ain't getting any younger." She said and walked outside. He walked out a minute after her, probably saying "Bye" to Karin. The whole time they didn't said a single word. He didn't remember her. Arrogant bastard.

When the car parked in front of the Uzumaki mansion, Sakura ran to the front door. She opened it and a tall boy with blonde hair was waiting for her. "Naruto!" She yelled and jumped on him. "How's my best friend doing?" He tightened the hug. "Man you've grown. How could you not come at least for the spring break? I missed you so much, Sak!" He grinned. He looked at Sasuke. "Teme…you're her boyfriend?" Sakura's eyes widened. "No, nothing like that. He's… Karin's boyfriend." Saura said as she pulled away from the hug, and put her hands n her pockets. "Okay… Awkward" Naruto scratched his head. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in." His grin made a way back on his face.

They entered the living room. It was dark, and quiet. "Naruto, where's everyone?" Sakura asked as switching on the lights. When everything was illuminated, people hiding behind the sofa and the chairs jumped shouting. "Welcome to Konoha Sakura!" Sakura blushed. She examined the room. It was decorated with balloons, flowers and everything that was needed for a good party. She laughed. "Thanks guys!" She hugged Naruto. "You're the best!" She chuckled. Tenten grabbed her hand. "You have got to tell me everything! Aw… Sak, I missed you…" She hugged her. "I missed you too guys!" She hugged her back. "So, why did you ran away for almost a year without telling anything?" Neji sat to her, putting his hand around her waist, pulling her to him. "I had to listen to Tenten whining all this time." He chuckled. Sakura looked at him. "You are dating right?" She laughed. They both blushed. "WHAT? You are dating?" Naruto shouted. "So you, can have Tenten, but I can't have Hinata? Well I have to tell you something mister! I'm dating Hinata!" He went to Hinata who was madly blushing. "N-Naruto-kun…" She sutured. "What…?" Neji stood up. "If you hurt her…I'm going to kill you." He glared at Naruto. "You know I won't…" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. Sakura rolled her eyes. "So, any couples that I still don't now about?" She laughed. Ino blushed. "Ino?" Sakura looked at her. "Well… Sai and I…" Sai grinned. "And Temari and Shikamaru…" Naruto added. "Yeah… We're seeing each other in the weekends. Troublesome I'll say, but it's worth it." Shikamaru chuckled. "What a wonderful world." Sakura laughed. "I'm gone for a year, and you all start dating." "Pretty much…" Naruto grinned. "I see…" Sakura sighted. She looked at Sasuke. He was already drinking. "Well, I think I'm gonna get drunk now." She laughed, and grabbed her drink.

* * *

After four hours, it was 11 o'clock and she kept her word. Sakura was drunk. Really, really drunk. She wasn't doing anything reckless, though. Naruto went to Sasuke. They were the only sobers in the house. "I think you should take her home." He said, and Sasuke nodded. "Come on, Sak! You're going to go with Sasuke!" Naruto laughed. "Where?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "To get some sleep." Sakura yawned. "I'm not sleeping with him." She pointed him. "No, you're not." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke narrowed eyes. "You coming?" She asked grabbing the hand Sasuke offered to her. "Y-yeah… I'll come and see how you are doing later, okay?" Naruto hugged her. "Ok, Love ya all!" She waved at the other. "Peace!" Ino laughed.

"Come on, Sakura!" Sasuke's hand was around her waist, trying to help her walk. "I want a pony…" She laughed. "You'll get a pony, when you go to bed." He said, keeping balance. Well he was trying to. He opened the car door, with his free hand, and put her on the seat. He closed the door, and went to the other side. When he sat behind the wheel, he looked at her. She was already sleeping. He chuckled silently.

_To be continued... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Love**

**Part 2**

When they got home, he carried her bridal-style, to her room. There was no trace of Karin. He opened the door to her bedroom, and put her on the bed.

Her bed was big, covered with baby blue sheets. It hadpink silk transparentbaldachin around it. When he wrapped her with a blanket, he looked around to examine the room. It was familiar, especially the bed. He saw her photos hanging on her desk, and posters glued to the walls. He looked at her once again. She was sleeping peacefully and her figure was brightened by the moon light. He took one last look of the room, and went downstairs.

When he went to the kitchen, he saw a note on the fridge. It was from Karin.

_I'm soo sorry! I have to go to Suna_

_for two months, you know- work!_

_Can you stay here and take care of_

_Sak? I can't leave her._

**_Karin._**

This was going to be interesting. He sighted. When he ate, he went upstairs to have a shower. A very cold one. His day was quite tense. Well, it wasn't over. "What the Hell are you doing in my bathroom?" He heard Sakura's voice. He quickly grabbed a towel, to hide his manhood. "Your bathroom? How many bathrooms do you have? Turn around!" He shouted. She stared for a second, and quickly turned around. "Why didn't you use Karin's bathroom? Where is she?" She shivered from the dampness. "In Suna, for 2 months. She asked me to take care of you." He said, and she turned around shouting. "What?" Sasuke was shocked by her reaction and dropped his towel. "Lol…" Sakura blushed and so did Sasuke. He placed his hands on his manhood. "Turn around!" She blushed harder, and turned around. Because she was still in control of the alcohol, she felt dizzy. "You ok?" He grabbed the towel and went to her, keeping the towel on place, so she couldn't see anything. "Whoa, stay away from me…" She laughed and stepped away. "There is no way, your touching me while you're naked." She looked around. "What am I still doing here…?" She said and ran to her room. "Wait Sakura!" He shouted, but she was already gone. "Oh man…" He sighted. When he got dressed, he looked at the clock. 2 in the morning. He checked up on Sakura. He found her sleeping peaceful in her bed. He smiled at her. She was strange, he was sure he knows her from somewhere, but he didn't remember. He shook his head and went to bed.

It was a beautiful morning. The sunrays were gently making theyr way in the room, stroking Sasuke's face. He slowly opened his eyes. He could smell something delicious, and could hear loud music from the kitchen downstairs. He recognized it. Paramore. He quickly stood up, not bothering to get dressed, because of the accident that night. He was wearing only his boxers.

When he went to the kitchen, he saw Sakura dancing while making breakfast. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she was dressed with shorts and a T-shirt going down to her hams. "You listen to Paramore?" He chuckled. "Yeah." She said continuing doing her thing. "I was at they'r concert." He sat on the chair that was next to her. "Yeah, me too." Her hair, that have slipped out of the ponytail, was covering her face. She was still cutting the ingredients for her sandwich. "Ouch!" She squeezed her bloody finger, with her other hand. Sasuke stood up, and went to her. "Let me see." He grabbed her hand gently, to see the finger. It was bleeding pretty much. Sakura bit her lower lip. "Is it bad?" She whispered. "Nope, just a cut." He said and looked for lint. "Found them!" He chuckled. He went to her again, and started to bind the cut. She looked at him. Her green sparkling eyes looked at his face. "Hn?" He looked at her, onyx clashing with emerald. That spark in her eyes, he've seen it before. That look. It was familiar. He grunted. _What ever. _"Well, it's okay now. Be careful next time." He said and put away the lint. "Thanks." She smiled. "Anytime." He said and sat on the chair again. He widened his eyes.

_Flashback~_

"_Here." He smiled and gave her a can of beer. "Thanks!" Her green eyes sparkled. "Anytime." He smirked. _

_End of Flashback~_

"Hey Sakura, you sure we haven't met before?" He asked drinking his coffee. Her eyes widened, and she stopped cooking. She closed them, and took a deep breath. "I don't think so, Sasuke." She lied. He can't know. If he knew, she would be dead. "You sure?" He turned to her. "I think so." She chuckled. "Well, fine, I guess." He shrugged and continued to look at random things. She sighted. He really didn't remember. Her eyes watered but he couldn't see her, since she was behind him, with her back looking at him. When she ate, she quickly went to her room.

Sakura turned on her mp3, and placed the headsets in her ears. The song that was playing was Linkin Park- The catalyst. She sighted. She had to start avoiding him, or she could ruin everything. He was Karin's boyfriend for God's sake. She had to forget him. She was way more important than him. When her first boyfriend broke her heart, Karin was the one to beat him up. When she had her bad times, Karin was there to cheer her up. And what that bastard did? He left her early in the morning alone in her bed, without saying even goodbye. Logic. She rolled her eyes. In a few minutes, she fall asleep.

* * *

**I'm writing every free second. so, I can't tell you exact date when i'm going to upload the next chapters for this and my other story. When I'm at school, I write in a notebook xD, so yeah this is my hoby not my job or nything :D **


	3. Accident

**Forgotten Love**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was walking on the streets of Konoha, with hands in his pockets. He was going to go to Sakura's house to see if she was ok, since Sasuke told him about Karin being gone, and then go to Hinata's. He didn't know why, but he knew there was something between Sakura and Sasuke. He saw that strange look in her eyes, when Sasuke talked, the way her eyes sparkled. And yet she didn't even talk to him. Even when Sasuke tried to start a conversation. She just came up with some lame excuse. She tried her best to avoid any contact with him. "Hmm… maybe, she likes him." Naruto grinned. There was no way to be something else. As he was thinking, he found himself in front of Sakura's front door. He knocked.

Sasuke was watching TV, when he heard someone knocking. He yawned. He walked to the door, forgetting that he was only in his boxers. He opened the door, and saw Naruto. "Oh hey, Dobe, what's up?" Naruto was staring at him. "What?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Naruto's face turned red. "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DRESSED LIKE THAT! YOU SAID THAT KARIN ISN'T HERE! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAKURA YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He shouted. "Naruto, calm down! I'm not sleeping with Sakura!" He said in higher voice. "You'd better not be." He whispered and came in.

"What the fuck is all that racket…" Sakura yawned, climbing down the stairs. Naruto chuckled. "Hey beautiful." He hugged her. She yawned again. "I hate you." She whispered. "I love ya too, Sak." He smiled. "Hey Naruto, what happened to Hinata? She was too drunk to go home alone, and Tenten had to take Neji at her apartment." Sasuke smirked. "She slept in my room." Naruto grinned. "Wow, and?" Sakura went to the kitchen, to make coffee. "Sak, we are a couple…You know…" He blushed. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "You do?" He followed Sakura. "Dude, I'm 17… I'm not a virgin…" She chuckled. "Since when?" He asked. She stopped. "11 months." Her voice was trembling. Naruto looked at her. "You ok?" He asked. Sakura smiled. "Yeah, sure!" Naruto grinned. "So who is that bastard?" He asked. "H-He doesn't remember me. We were drunk. He didn't even say goodbye. Can we not talk about it?" She asked nervously. "Yeah, sure. No problem." Naruto whispered.

After an hour, Naruto left for Hinata. Sakura was watching TV, and Sasuke was cooking- still in his boxers. She looked at him. His body was perfect. She blushed. "Don't you have other clothes?" She asked nervously. "Nope…They are dirty." He said while drinking his beer. She stood up, and went to her room. 5 minutes later, she showed up with some clothes n her hands. "Here! The T-shirt was my ex-boyfriend's, and the pants are Naruto's PJ, when he comes to sleep here. PLEASE get dressed up." She laughed nervously. He narrowed his eyes while taking the clothes. "You remembered to give me the clothes at 7 o'clock? Where were you today?" He chuckled. "Sleeping." She hissed. "Oh and, try NOT to use my bathroom next time ok?" She smirked and went to the couch again. "I'll try." He laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm going to Neji's this evening, wanna come?" He asked while resuming his cooking. "Nope, but thanks. I have things to do." She said continuing staring at the TV. "As you wish." He murmured.

When Sasuke left, with the condition he'd be back by 2, Sakura went to her room. She was finally alone. She turned her laptop on, and stared at the screen. When the logging in process was done, she clicked on the folder with the name _"That night"_ At least 15 pictures were shown. She clicked on the first. She was laying on her bed only in her underwear. She was with raised middle finger, laughing. The second one, Sasuke was hugging her, his head on her chest, Sakura had taken the picture. The next one, at the concert. The next one too, the other 11 were the same, photos taken on the concert. The last one was different. Sasuke was kissing Sakura's lips. They were hugging each other, Sasuke holding the camera with his free hand. Her tears fell on her cheeks.

* * *

"_Hey, come on, smile!" Sasuke laughed, holding the camera in front her half naked body. "Fuck you!" She laughed. "I would gladly do that with you later, hun." He chuckled. She raised her middle finger, laughing. "Have you ever thought about working as a model?" He snuggled to her neck. "Nope." She smiled. She grabbed the camera. "Smile!" She laughed. "Oh no…" He covered his face, as he hugged her, __his face pressed on her chest. He lifted his head, and looked at her. "I like the way your eyes sparkle." He smirked. Sakura blushed. He leaned closer, grabbing the camera with his hand, and kissed her. His lips were warm and soft. She blushed harder. He left the camera on the bedside table, and looked at her. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked. "Yeah." She smiled.

* * *

_

After she remembered this, she started crying. Idiot. She had to forget about that, she had to delete those pictures. She was in love. She was in love with Saske Uchiha, her sister's boyfriend. What worse that that? "Damn it…" She sniffed. She closed the folder, and went to take a bath. When the Jacuzzi was filled with hot water, bubbles swimming on the surface, she stepped in. She was quite exhausted. She looked at the clock. 1:30 am. Sasuke was coming soon. She wanted to get out, but she was too tired. She closed eyes, forgetting that the sink was still flowing. When she fell asleep, her body was slipping deeper, in the water, soon her head was under it. She was drowning, and she couldn't do anything about it. Her dream was too sweet to wake up.

Sasuke opened the door. It was dark. Sakura was probably in her room. He placed his coat, and keys on the couch, and looked at the clock. 1:31. She would be awake. He went upstairs, and knocked on her door. Nothing. He opened the door slowly. She wasn't there. Now, he was getting nervous. He went to her bathroom. He knocked. "Sakura? You here?" Again, nothing. He looked down. There was water. He pressed his ear to the door. He herd water flowing. He opened the door. He saw her pink hair floating freely. He ran to her, and jumped in the tub. He grabbed her hands, and pulled her on the surface. "SAKURA!" He shouted. Nothing. "SAKURA!" He jerked her shoulders. She finally coughed water. Sakura opened her eyes slowly. "S-Sasuke…?" Her eyes were half opened. "You're ok." He hugged her. "What happened…?" She yawned. "The last thing I remember, I was looking at the time." She yawned again. "Why are you in the tub with your clothes? What are you doing here…?" She asked sleepy. "You were drowning, you baka…" He chuckled. "I came to save you." She chuckled. "Prince Charming." She said and he laughed. "Come on, I'll sleep with you this night, you're not doing stupid things again." He chuckled. "Okay." She whispered, and took a towel to cover her naked body.

When she got dressed, she lad on her bed, and quickly fell asleep. Sasuke looked at her. He wrapped the blanket around them and hugged her. Minutes later he fell asleep too.

* * *

**Marry Christmas to you all!**

**I'm sorry it's short again, but my sister is visiting, and I spend my time with her.**

**So yeah, Sasuke was Sakura's first. Awesome. And he left her. Perfect. :D I'll think of some 2-3 more chapters with random scenes, and then 2-3 more chapters when everything is revealed :D**

**I want to say a BIG thanks to **_**Sasuke-KiraLover , for reading this and my other story.**_**You are the best reader I could think of xD**

**And ofcourse to the other who reviewed this story chapter by chapter xD . Thank you guys! I'm very happy you like this story. I'll try my best to finish it without messing it up xD**

**Love ya all.**


	4. Awkward

_Previous chapter._

_When she got dressed, she laid on her bed, and quickly fell asleep. Sasuke looked at her. He wrapped the blanket around them and hugged her. Minutes later he fell asleep too._

* * *

**Forgotten love**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The morning was beautiful. As the first sunray , stroked Sakura's face, she opened her emerald eyes, she knew that this day would be wonderful. Totally forgetting what had happen yesterday, she yawned softly, and smiled. She hadn't slept so good, in a long, long time. What she didn't knew, or didn't notice, was that a figure was sleeping next to her. Well, she noticed it, when she moved, but realized that someone was holding her. She looked at the person who was holding her so tight. When she saw his face, Sakura blushed so red, that her blood vessels were going to pop. She moved her look, at his hand, that was holding her waist. Well, now this was fucked up. She looked at the time. 5:30 AM. Wait a minute, _was she dreaming_? That he _left_ her? That he _broke_ her heart? That he _didn't remember_. That _he was_ Karin's boyfriend. _Was she dreaming_? She looked at him. Her eyes filling up with tears. No, _she wasn't dreaming. He was_ Karin's boyfriend. _He didn't_ remember. He did _broke_ her heart. He did_ left_ her. In the most hurtful way. She remembered yesterday. She was going to die. He rescued her, but not because he remembered, but because she was his girlfriend's sister. Oh God, why didn't she drown? Why did he save her? Why didn't he remember? Why did he left her? Why did he broke her heart? Oh how did she want, that this was a dream.

She whipped her tears, and looked at him again. "Why did you hurt me, Sasuke Uchiha?" She whispered.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, _didn't_ love Karin Haruno. Sasuke and Karin, had a _deal_. The deal was, to make Suigetsu jealous, but not to take care of her sister, Sakura. Of course, as a good friend of hers, he had to say yes. Karin didn't tell Sakura about her _deal_ with Sasuke, because she didn't knew how she'd react.

The relationship between Suigetsu, and Sakura was strong. She looked at him as a brother. He did too. Suigetsu knows those two sisters, for so long. He'd been in love with Karin as soon as he met her. Thy broke up, well, they didn't knew the reason. Maybe because he found a job in Suna, and Karin didn't like this.

Karin's _work, _was to get him jealous. The very heart of the deal.

She didn't knew the story between Sakura and Sasuke. Although, she thought that would be an interesting couple. But, she didn't bothered about that now. She was just trying to get her boyfriend back, before it was too late.

* * *

Sakura looked at him. She frowned "Sasuke." She said in a cold tone. "Mph…" He muttered, and hugged her tighter. She widened her eyes, blushing. That was so not happening. "Sasuke, wake up." She said, trying to catch her breath, because of his tight embrace. He snuggled his head to her breasts, and smiled again. No, _**that **_was so not happening. She blushed again, darker red. "Please wake up…" She whispered. And he did.

* * *

Sasuke, had never slept on something so soft, and warm. When he heard the whisper, he opened his eyes slowly. Wow, the pillow was breathing, heavily. That was not a pillow. He widened his eyes. When he lifted his head up, he saw a glaring Sakura. "You are so dead…" Her voice was so dark, that he actually shivered. Sasuke Uchiha shivered from fear. He looked at what he was embracing. Yep, that wasn't a pillow. He looked at her again. She was madly blushing, and glaring at him at the same time. He felt his manhood, straightening up. "Shit." He whispered. That wasn't ment to happen. That was a mistake, of his hormones. A very big mistake. A mistake, that could cost his life.

Sakura felt something hard, touching her leg. At first, she didn't understand what this was, but when she heard Sasuke's swear,she realized what was that and widened her eyes. "YOU PERVERT!" She shouted. She was angry, nope she was _**mad. **_She kicked him in the stomach, and he fell off the bed, straight on the floor. He deserved it, though. "GET OUT!" She wrapped the blanket around her body, although she was in her pajamas, she felt completely naked right now. He slowly stood up. "Sakura, I…" He was blushing. Sasuke Uchiha, was blushing. "I didn't mean to…"

He scratched his head. "Forget about it! It didn't happen! PLEASE! Get out!" She said trying to cover her blushing face. Sasuke left the room, before he could mess up things more.

* * *

**Yeah, short one xD A very short one, I guess. I have to go to bed soon, and had to hurry up. My cousin's coming tomorrow. We are going to a party on New Year's eve ^^. I'm going to post another chapter I think. I hope so. I'll jus get up an hour before she does :D **

**Anyways, I hope you like it. ^^**

**Oh, and sorry about putting the chapters of this story in my other one Music is Love. It was an accident xD Sorry again, to the ones that got confused. ^.^'**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous Chapter~_

_Sakura felt something hard, touching her leg. When she heard Sasuke's swear, she widened her eyes. "YOU PERVERT!" She shouted, and kicked him in the stomach. He fell of the bed, straight on the floor. He deserved it, though. "GET OUT!" She wrapped the blanket around her body, although she was in her pajamas, she felt completely naked right now. He slowly stood up. "Sakura, I…" He was blushing. Sasuke Uchiha, was blushing. "I didn't mean to…"_

_He scratched his head. "Forget about it! It didn't happen! PLEASE! Get out!" She said trying to cover her blushing face. Sasuke left the room, before he could mess up things more._

* * *

**Forgotten Love**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sasuke closed the door behind him, and leaned on it. Where was his mind? Had he finally lost it? Probably. But that night, when he had her in his arms… It was so familiar, and so comfortable. He hadn't felt this way since… The night before his mother died. He didn't remember anything though. He just remembers how he almost died, when he got that call.

* * *

"_Hello…?" His weak, sleepy voice spoke, on the phone. "Sasuke…You have to get up. It's mom! She… She had __a car accident. We- We don't know if…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Itachi? What happened?" He tried to get up, not disturbing the sleeping figure next to him. "Sasuke, mom had a car accident. Come to the hospital now." Sasuke could tell that his brother, for the first time, was scared. "I'm coming right now." He said, and closed the phone. He looked at the bed. The feminine body, was lying, with sheets covering her whole body and head. "I'm sorry." He sighted, got dressed the fastest way he could, and ran to his car. _

_While he was driving, his thoughts hit him. His mom could die, his mother, the woman that was his everything. His eyes started to tear, and everything went black._

"_My boy," A voice that was as beautiful as a flower petal, rang around him. He saw his house, and his mother sitting on the stairs, smiling at him. Her eyes soft, and beautiful. "Mom…" He sobbed. "I must go now dear." His mother smiled. "No… No not yet, please not yet. Not now." He begged. She sighted. "Promise me something, promise me, that you won't loose her, the girl, your flower. You found her already, dear. You just don't realize it. Open your eyes, and when you see her, don't loose her." She smiled softly. She hugged her son. "Take care of Itachi, and your father." She whispered, and a tear fell of her cheek. "You are too young, to end your life." She kissed his head. "Mom… No, please mom!" He yelled. _

_Soon, he opened his eyes, and saw the white ceiling. "Sasuke," Itachi hugged him. "Oh God, I thought I lost you too!" His voice shivered. "What… Mom? Where is mom!" He shouted, standing up from the bed. Itachi looked at Sasuke. He sighted. "I'm sorry, Saske."_

* * *

He lost part of his memories, for God knows how long. Doctors say that he'll get them back, but they could only wait.

* * *

Sasuke felt his phone ringing in his pocket. He was still in his old pants, the one he found her in the tub. They were soaked, but he decided not to stay only in his boxers, and risk a very stressful morning. Irony? It could be worse, if he took them off.

He grabbed his phone, luckily not damaged from the water, and looked at the caller ID. Karin. He sighted. "Yea, Karin?" He asked, making his way to his bedroom. _**"Sasuke! We did it! Suigetsu and I are together again!" **_Karin giggled. "Great, Karin. Looks like our "mission" is done." He chuckled. "_**Thank you so much, Sasuke! But… My parents need me for another month, can you take care of Sakura? Got to go bye!" **_Oh yeah, Karin was evil. But he had no choice, if he left her sister alone, Karin would not hesitate to cut his balls, and put them in his mouth.

"Karma sucks." He whispered, and collapsed on his bed.

It was 9 o' clock in the evening. Sakura tried to get rid of the memory from this morning, and started getting ready for the beach party, that she and Sasuke were invited. It was going to be awesome. Everyone would be there from her friends. Even Gaara, Temari and Kankuro would come. They would stay for a month in Naruto, only Temari would stay in Shikamaru. They are a couple, they do nothing wrong, if we don't listen to Gaara, who was going to kill Shika, just because he hugged her. Yeah, awkward.

"Sasuke?" Sakura knocked on his door. When he opened it, she cursed in her mind. He was without any shirt on, his hair was wet on a few spots, his bangs covering his face, in a way that you would jump on him, and rape him.

Sasuke was looking at her. She was dazed off, staring at him. "What?" He chuckled. When she remembered what she was here for, she shook her head, and smiled although she had a blush covering her entire face. "C'mon, hurry up, or I'm going without you." She said, and began walking away. "Sakura," He said and she stopped. She wanted to be as less time as than possible around him. "Yeah?" She asked without turning around, because she was scared that if she looked in those eyes, she would defiantly say something pretty stupid. "I and your sister… we broke up." He said, and noticed her shiver. "Oh… I'm… sorry to hear this." She looked down. "Don't need to." He sighted, and continued. " We are still best friends though, we didn't had the feelings. Anyway, she asked if I could stay and take care of you, since you parents needed her for a month +." She gritted teeth. "That means, 2 more months without this one?" She grabbed a strand from her hair, and started to play with it nervously. "Yes." He said calmly. "Fine, don't care much." She said, and went to her room.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. What does she mean she doesn't care? "Ugh... I hate my life." He whispered, and went back to get dressed.

Once Sakura closed her door, she looked around, and jumped on her bed. She pressed the pillow on her lips, and she screamed. " Fate sucks!" She yelled on the pillow. She looked at the stars outside the window. "Why do you hate me?" She chuckled sadly.

After half an hour, Sasuke knocked on her door. "Sakura, c'mon I'm waiting for you outside." He said, and went downstairs.

Sakura sighted. Now she just so not wanted to go to this party. But, if she didn't Ino would kill her. What a great idea. She dragged her feet to the door.

When Sasuke heard someone's steps, he looked to the stairs. And there she saw her. In her beach dress, that was hugging all her curves, he could see her swim suit under the dress. She had her leather jacket in her hand, that was carrying her bag too. He didn't know what had gotten on him. He never stops and stares at a girl. Uchihas, never stop and stare, even if there was a nude man running after a random girl in the street. No, he never stops and stares. 'Till now.

She walked pass him, her heels making a delicate sound on the floor. "Don't stare, and hurry up." She chuckled, and opened the front door.

* * *

During the ride, they didn't say a single word. It was wierd and awkward. Yep, pretty awkward. Sasuke tried to start a conversation a couple of times, but they failed. She only would answer with a "Yeah" "Aha" "mhm" every time. It was clear to him, that she didn't want to talk to him right now.

When the arrived, she stepped out of the car, as soon as she could. Sasuke watched her, and when she went to Naruto, he sighted. He locked the car, and went to his friends.

"Yo!" Naruto said, and the two of them made their usual handshake. "What's up, teme? I see that there's something not right in the atmosphere between you too." He grinned, and looked at his best friend. Sasuke sighted. He had to play along. "We broke up, with Karin." He said, and Naruto chuckled. "That's ok, she wasn't the girl for you anyway. No her. " He laughed. "What do you mean?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow at him. "I'm sure there is a girl that you like." Naruto smirked. "Yeah? Who is that?" Sasuke looked down. "Well, Sakura ofcourse." Naruto laughed, and Sasuke blushed. "Dobe... what are you talking about?" Sasuke grunted. "Dude, I'm not such a big idiot! I see the way, you look at her. The way you look like when you hear her name." Naruto sighted. You've been always like this. For almost a month now." Sasuke tried to say something, but he coludn't. "Hey, go get her, before someone else does. " Naruto grinned, and started walking away. "Well, what if she doesn't feel the same?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto stopped and grinned. "Well, what if she does?" He chuckled, and grabbed his drink.

Sasuke stood frozen on his place for a few seconds, and looked at Sakura's direction. She was laughing with the others, holding her drink. He somehow knew, she would get drunk tonight, again.

And she was, at five o'clock in the moring, the managed to get home, Sakura asleep, and Sasuke with a lust for coffee.

He carried her to her room, and placed her on the bed. He look at her laptop. She must've forgotten it on. Good thing it was charging.

He went to the computer, with the thought to shut it down. But when he moved the mouse, and the screen lightened up, his face froze. There was a picture of her, at the concert, hugging him.

He knew that he met a girl from the concert, but since that car accident on the way for the hospital, he forgot every single face for the last 2 days.

He knew he met a girl, and he knew they slept together.

He clicked on the next photo, and he saw them kissing. He put a hand on his forehead.

_Flshback~_

"_And does this blossom have a name?" He smirked, she blushed. "Sakura" _

_End~ _

He closed his eyes.

_Flashback~_

_"Are you sure?" He looked at her, her green eyes sparkling. Then he knew he fell in love with that sparkle. She looked at him, and placed her hand on his cheek. "Yeah." She smiled. "I'll be careful." He kissed her, and started undressing her from her underwear._

_End~_

His head started to hurt.

_Flashback~_

___"Sasuke…You have to get up. It's mom! She… She had __a car accident." _

___End~_

He felt his heart beating faster.

_Flashback~_

___"Promise me something, promise me, that you won't loose her, the girl, your flower. You found her already, dear. You just don't realize it.__Open your eyes, and when you see her, don't loose her." _

_End~_

His flower... His cherry blossom. He sighted. She hates him. That was for sure. She hates him now. He looked at her sleeping figure.

All his memories came back.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_**It's here! :D Gosh, my head hurts! I finaly made it! I made a new chapter. Sorry for the long waiting though... got carried away in my new story Temptation. xD But everytime when I started writing something that came in my mind fot this story, in the end I found it alwful. So yeah, I should stop being annoying bout my crtitical moments, and publish this chapter already! :D **

**Just to say, John McLaughlin - So close , my inspiration for this chapter. It helped me to concentrate. xD**

**Oh and, if you want to give me some hints for some new stories, feel free to say it. ^^**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Review blah blah,**

**love ya,**

**Kate Uchiha.**

**(I shanged my pen name! xD i hate my old one forsaken blood. Now I'm Kate, because my OC is called that.)**


	6. I remember

Previous~

_His flower... His cherry blossom. He sighted. She hates him. That was for sure. She hates him now. He looked at her sleeping figure._

_All his memories came back._

**Forgotten love**

**Chapter 6**

He wanted to smash his head with a rock. Or place it between the rock and a wall, and try to make it explode. The worst condition of a man, is when he is feeling guilty. And now, he was definitely feeling guilty.

He was thinking about, how would he talk to her. Explain. He had to. Or maybe, he could just leave this? Yes, he would leave this, for now. Just a day or two, if he had luck, it wouldn't be needed to talk about it. Nah, it was too easy. He had to talk to her yes, but how? What would he say? "Hey Sakura, I remembered that I dumped you. Sorry I forgot, my mother died, and I was going to too. Did I mention, that night was awesome?" Yeah, so awesome, he forgot about it. Nice one Sasuke, you really did GREAT this time.

He was laying on his bed, trying to get some sleep, but as he said 1 day ago, Karma sucks.

That just wouldn't leave him alone. The guilt. It was too much. And to think that he had a crush on her. And he forgot. He forgot that he had a crush on Sakura Haruno for 3 months. Stupid car, stupid concert, stupid sleepiness. Now, he hated his life. Why every time something like this, happens to him, and not Itachi. The man has an awesome life. It's fair enough that **he**could forget his girlfriend. To make things fifty-fifty. That was not fair. And what could be better? He has to see her every single minute, every single moment. They are living in the same house for 2 more freakin' months!

He needed sleep, so he finally gave a rest to his mind, and closed eyes.

_Oh my, she was beautiful. The way she stood there, sitting on her bed, reading a book. Her pink hair wasn't straight today as everyday, it was her with her natural wild curls, playing with the wind coming from a near window. Her black tank top with the logo of Guns, was making her waist smaller, sexier. He went to her, not taking his eyes from her forms. She suddenly turned around, and blushed. "You want something?" She smiled. He was still staring at her. "You…" He whispered, and took her book away. She looked at him, and smirked._

"Sa…kura…" Sasuke moaned, from the wet dream he obviously had. "Yes?" She asked leaning on the bed. Sasuke opened his eyes, and looked at her in shock. Uh oh… He quickly turned around, so he could hide his image of wild hormones. "What are you doing here?" He asked, with higher voice. "Dude, it's like 2 o'clock in the afternoon, you won't be able to sleep tonight. "_Yeah, so maybe I could come to your bed and…"_He thought, and blushed. "And plus, if you haven't noticed, you've been calling my name for an hour now, and you have a fever." She said, poking his forehead. When he thought about it, he was feeling sick. Stupid ocean, stupid beach party, stupid Ino cooking… "And since, the doctor I phoned said that you just need rest, lots of tea, and care, I'm stuck with you, trying to make you feel better. Weren't you supposed to baby sit me?" She chuckled, and leaned close to his forehead to check if he was still hot. "Yep, you still have temperature." She sighted, and gave him a cup full with something hot. "Take your medicine, go downstairs, and watch TV like the normal sick people do. If you need something, I'll be in my room trying to make my huge headache go away." She said, and walked away.

He sighted. There was nothing on TV. Only some stupid romantic drama's. Was that a sign? Couldn't it wait until he got rid of the cold? Nah. He got off the couch, and made his way to her room.

"Sakura?" He knocked on the door. She opened, and he scratched his head. "We uh...need to talk." He said, and went in. He was better now, the fever had calmed. "Yeah?" She asked sitting on her bed. He went to her, and got on his knees to face her. "I um... I remember." He said and looked at her. "What do you remember?" She chuckled. "That night. The concert, everything." Her eyes widened. "I don't know..." She looked down, but he cut her off. "You do." He said, and sat next to her on the bed. "Look, I'm sorry..." She chuckled, and he looked at her. He just apologized to her, and she laughs. "No, really I don't know what you are talking about." She laughed nervously. "Sorry, but I have to be somewhere in an hour so..." She stood up, and went to the door. He sighted. "And does this blossom have a name?" He looked at her frozen figure. He was just saying random things that he said to her before. "Suits you, cherry." He looked around. "The pictures, you still keep them?" He sighted. "Get out." She whispered. "Sakura..." He went to her, and was about to touch her shoulder, but she slapped his hand. "I said, get out." She said with a higher voice. He sighted, again. "Sorry..." He said, and walked from the room.

She was now ready to punch the nearest wall, and ruin it to pieces. She missed Karin so bad now. She would know what to do. But without her siser, she's like a zero. She felt like one.

Ino loved shopping. The rare moments, that she was alone with Sakura, and could talk about everything. Too bad that today, the wouldn't joke around like they used to. Because she knew something was not right, the moment she saw her look.

"Hey, forehead?" She looked at her. "Are you ok?" She closed the door, after her pink-haired friend entered her apartament. And when their eyes met, Sakura would break down in tears, and tell her everything. Because, that were friends for.

"What do I do?" Sasuke asked, while he and Naruto were watching random romantc drama on the TV. "Well, teme... First of all, change the damn channel, because I'm gonna get crazy from all this crying over a dead dog or... that was a boy... anyway..." He sighted. "You love her?" He asked, looking at Sasuke. "I..." He started, but the blonde chuckled softly. " 'Cause if you don't, there won't be any sence." He said, and went to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Do I..." Sasuke whispered. "I guess."

"I hate you." Sakura said, and looked at the dress her friend bought. "Sorry sweety, I saw her first." Ino smirked, as she went to the car. "But, but... oh screw it. Even my fashion taste is gone..." Sakura sighted, and looked trough the window. "Look sharp. I have a feeling that everything will be just fine." Ino winked at her. "Yeah, I wish that too." Saura whispered.

_To be continued..._

**So yeah enjoy xD**

**EDIT!**

**Oh my God! I can't believe I made so mistakes. I'm an idiot. :D**


	7. Friends

_Previous~_

_"Look sharp. I have a feeling that everything will be just fine." Ino winked at her. "Yeah, I wish that too." Sa__k__ura whispered._

* * *

**Forgotten love**

**Chapter 7**

It was a week now. And she hadn't said a word.

She came back from parties, in 3 or 4 o'clock in the morning, her mode ruined. She would sleep until 6 o'clock, and then go on another. She was like a vampire. Even tough, she didn't knew nobody there, she would go. Sasuke rarely saw her. Or he was asleep, or he didn't want to bother her, when she's asleep. So that was just playing stupid.

He would beat the walls, in front of Naruto, he would _cry. _This had to stop.

"Sakura?" He knocked on her door. No one answered. Sasuke opened the door, and saw her, lying peacefully on the bed. He chuckled softly, and made his way to her bed. He sat down, looking at her. Wanting to touch her. Wanting to feel her. He stroke her cheek, causing her to wake up.

The moment she saw him, she frowned. "Something you need?" She sat on her bed, grabbing the sheets, to cover her body.

He looked at her, recognizing her look as a glare. "Just wanted to see if you are ok." He gave a half smile. "I'm fine." She whispered, and looked to another random direction, avoiding his eyes, avoiding him. "Want something to eat?" He asked her, his voice full of hope, that she could look at him, talk to him, _smile. _He _wanted _to see her smile.

She just shook her head, and grabbed her phone, to look at the time. He sighted. "Today, Naruto wanted to come with Hinata, and Gaara. Kankuro was running after some chick, and Temari is whit Nara." He chuckled. She smirked. "Fine." She whispered and yawned.

* * *

He looked around. He had to talk with her. After she got up, she went to the kitchen to make something to eat for the guests. She made lots of food. Mainly ramen, for Naruto, knowing what a black hole he could be when he sees ramen. That boy was insane. He could eat 10 bowls in 8 minutes. Wierd. And it was creeping her very much.

Sakura chuckled as she remembered those funny moments with her best friend. He was the brother, that she never had. She was dazed off in her memories and thoughts, when Sasuke aproached her.

"Need help?" His voice rang in her head, and almost gave her a heart attack. She gasped from the suprise. "Sasuke! Please don't do that anymore." She sighted, and chuckled. "What did I do?" He said, stealing one piece of the sliced tomatoes. She ruffled his hair playfully. "Steal another one, and you're eating nothing tonight." She smiled evily, and continued cooking. "That was not fair." He muttured. "Nothing's fair in life, you must learn this." She said calmly.

He looked at her. "Sakura?" He asked in low voice, hoping she wouldn't hear him. "Hm?" She asked, as she put something in the oven. He sighted. "I want to tell you something." He said, and looked at her. She raised her eyebrow.

And then, he would tell her everything. From Itachi's call, to when he opened eyes in the hospital.

She stared at him. Thinking what she would do. He said sorry for like 5 times. Sorry for not remembering.

She looked at him. He looked at her. "I'm sorry for your mother." She said, looking down. He smiled. "Sasuke?" She asked, looking at him. As they eyes met, she smiled softly. "Friends?" She asked and laughed. "Sorry, best friends with benefits?" She chuckled, and reached her hand in front of him. He smiled, trying to hold his laugh. "Yeah." He smirked, and grabbed her hand. She looked at him again, and her smile froze.

"SHIT!" She yelled. He looked at her in shock. "Wha-What's wrong?" He asked. She laughed. "I burned the meal." She said. He looked at her, than looked their hands. They were still holding them, and shaking them, which was pretty awkward. "We should..." He said, and she smiled. "Stop? Yeah." She chuckled.

* * *

The hours passed, and the guests arrived. Hinata, God bless her, brought grilled chicken. When Sasuke saw this, he felt he was the happiest man, and he showed it. That's when Sakura slapped his head. Her eyebrow was twitching. "Don't act like you've never ate." She said calmly, yet her voice, venomus. Sasuke felt shivers running trough his body.

"Sakura, you look terrible." Was the first thing that Gaara said, when he saw her. "Nice to see you too." She gritted teeth. Sasuke and Naruto managed to laugh, but when they met Sakura's and Hinata's angry looks, they gulped, and went in quietly.

Once they all entered the house, the boys first, went to the living room, watching some football game, drinking beer, yelling like idiots, as three men could be in front of a "important game."

The two girls were in the kitchen, preparing snacks and so on. Talking random stuff.

"You know, I'm pretty suprised that you managed a year without a boyfriend." She chuckled. Sakura frowned. "Hinata, I'm not going on a blind date, with some random guy, you and Ino chose." She said. "I tried." Hinata whispered. "I'm happy." Sakura smiled. "Sometimes." She chuckled. "You need a boyfriend." Hinata said, and changed the subject, when she saw her best friend's glare.

"You need a girlfriend." Gaara said, not looking away from the TV. "Yeah? How come." Sasuke said not turning away either. "Because I think you are gay sometimes. " Gaara simply said, and Naruto chocked on his drink. "F-Fail!" Naruto chocked, as he pointed Sasuke. "We'll see about that." Sasuke paused, and smirked at Gaara. "Honey." He whispered in Gaara's ear, causing him to gulp. Naruto was laughing like an idiot.

"No, Sasuke. I think Sakura's best for you." Gaara said.

* * *

"No, Sak, I really think that Sasuke's your knight." Hinata said, and looked at her best friend.

* * *

"I know." Sasuke smirked t Gaara.

* * *

"No he's not." Sakura said looking away, causing Hinata to sight.

* * *

**Oh yeah xD **

**Don't worry, they will be together at the end.**

**Maybe.**

**I'm kidding xD**

**Or am I? :D**

**Chapter 8, coming soon if i'm lucky.**

**review, fave, love it, adore it. :D**


	8. Wierd?

_Previous~_

_"No, Sasuke. I think Sakura's best for you." Gaara said._

_"No, Sak, I really think that Sasuke's your knight." Hinata said, and looked at her best friend._

_"I know." Sasuke smirked t Gaara._

_"No he's not." Sakura said looking away, causing Hinata to sight.

* * *

_

**Forgotten Love

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The night went great. Well, the part where Hinata and Naruto were basically eating themselves, with an epic make out, was cute and yet disgusting. When Sakura saw her best friend's, the brother she never had, tongue tasting every single place in Hinata's mouth, looking like some sort of an old pedophile, she swore, she was going to throw up.

Sasuke was staring at them. He had never seen Naruto like that.

Gaara would watch some random soap opera. Who could've blamed him? It was way better that this epic make out session.

"Who wants dessert?" Sakura jumped and looked at her friends, with a very strange and scary grin. "Oh God, ME" Sasuke yelled, causing Hinata and Naruto to jump from the surprise. "Hn, whatever…" Said Gaara, his gaze never looking away from the TV. The drama was too good.

Sasuke decided to help the pinkette, and the two of them went to the kitchen. Sakura opened the window as fast as she could, and let out a happy sight. The air in the living room, was poisonous. "I thought I was going to throw up." She whispered. "Yeah…" Sasuke chuckled. "Sasuke?" She asked, still gazing at the window. "Yes?" He looked at her. "Do we even have dessert?" She laughed, closing the window. "I'm sure they won't notice." He chuckled, and they went to the living room.

In the end, Naruto, Hinata and Gaara had to sleep in the Haruno Mansion, because they weren't in good condition for driving. Because of the updating process in 3 out of the 4 guestrooms, Gaara had to sleep in the only available guestroom, while Hinata and Naruto were to sleep in Sakura's room. And unfortunately for Sakura, and for Sasuke's, and ours, dear reader, joy, Sakura had to sleep with Sasuke in Karin's room, which Sasuke was staying in.

When they went to bed, Sakura was in a very big distance from Sasuke. Just one move, and she would fall from the bed.

An hour passed. Neither Sasuke, or Sakura, said something, or could fall asleep. They were just laying there, in complete awkwardness.

When Sasuke finally dared to look at her, he noticed that she was shivering. Yes, the window was opened, but it was summer. If he closed it, they would suffocate. "You cold?" He asked, his voice came out as a whisper. She sighted, and nodded. "Little." She whispered too. That was what Sasuke wanted to hear. He grabbed her body, and pulled her closer to him. "Sasuke…" She said shocked. "Go to sleep." He whispered, and rubbed his chin in her hair. Sakura was happy that it was dark enough, and he couldn't see her big red blush.

After a few minutes, they finally fell asleep.

Naruto wasn't a morning person. And when Hinata woke him up, in 8 am, to make breakfast, he wanted to cry. But while he was barely walking trough the halls, to Sasuke's room, with coffee in his shivering hand, needing sleep, he felt the grin we all know rising up on his face. You see, the view that our beloved Naruto saw, was adorable: Sasuke hugging Sakura's tiny waist, and her head snuggled in his chest. His lips were stroking her head. "Blackmail." Naruto whispered, and took a picture with his phone on the lovely, adorable view. He closed the door, with a foxy grin, and ran to Hinata.

"They are so cute!" Hinata smiled, as she saw the picture. Naruto's grin froze, and he looked at his girlfriend. "Hinata. We have to do something. WE HAVE TO!" He yelled in his crazy way. "Naruto… calm down! You'll wake them up." She placed her hand on his mouth to shut him up. He nodded, and she smiled. "I hope you have a plan?" She chuckled. Naruto blinked a few times, and smirked. "I always do."

Sasuke didn't want to wake up. He was so comfortable. But his stomach said otherwise. His stomach was screaming for food. He blinked lazily a few times, trying to shoo the sleepiness away. Sasuke looked around, and shook his head. He smirked, when he saw Sakura snuggled in him. Oh how he didn't want to get up now.

Cherry blossoms everywhere. Blue skies, the sun shining happily. Green grass, her head placed on his lap. Beautiful. This was her dream come true. Sakura smiled, and looked in his eyes. Those deep eyes. He smirked, and stroke her hair. "You are beautiful." He whispered, causing her to blush. His leaned closer to her. His raven bangs touching her face gently. She smiled, and closed eyes, waiting. And she waited. And waited. And waited. Come on, what's going on? "Sakura, wake up." "Huh?" She was awake, right? "Sakura…" Oh crap, not again.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and didn't saw the blue skies, the blossoms, nor the sun. She only saw a dark room, with blinds covering the windows. She sighted. A dream… again. "Sakura… you awake?" His voice made her shiver. "Yeah." She whispered. She really wanted to go back to the dream. Well, her luck sucks. "Come on. I heard Naruto's yelling. He must be going crazy by now." He chuckled, and she smiled.

"Well, good morning sleepyheads!" Naruto chuckled, and hugged the barely walking Sakura. "I see you slept well, Sasuke?" Naruto smirked, and the pinkette and the raven haired blushed. "Yeah, of course. How about you guys?" Sasuke mumbled. "Oh, we slept just fine." Hinata giggled.

"Where's Gaara?" Sakura said, trying to change the subject. Naruto looked at her, and smiled. "Supermarket, for coffee." He said, and grabbed his bowl of ramen. "Right." She whispered, and took the plate Hinata offered her.

When Gaara came back, they went to eat in the living room.

Sakura was about to start eating, when she heard knocking on the door. She sighted. "I'll get it." She said, and went to the front door.

When she opened it, she really didn't expect this.

Sasori, her ex-boyfriend was sitting there, with dozen of roses. Sure, he tried to get her back before, but she thought he had quit trying. "Sasori, go away." She said and managed to close the door. "No, wait Sakura!" He said and blocked the door with his hand. "Please, listen to me." He begged. "No, please, forget about me! It's been an year! Look around and see all how your stupid fan girls are drooling over your picture. You cheated on me! I'm over you!" She yelled. Her yell was heard by the others. Naruto and Sasuke showed up, and Naruto's eyes filled with anger. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He yelled. "What are you doing here? Didn't have enough stay in the hospital?" He yelled again. "Back off, foxy. It's between me and Sakura!" Sasori hissed. "I don't think she wants to talk with you." Sasuke said, glaring at him. "Oh and what are you Uchiha, her boyfriend?" Sasori chuckled, Sakura blushed, Sasuke smirked. "Well, yes. Yes, I am." He said, and grabbed Sakura, pulling her closer to him.

Oh wow, If Sasuke could see the huge blush on her face. Sakura would die, happy now. Very happy. "What...?" Sasori yelled. Sasuke smirked, ad Sasori frowned. "We'll see about that." He said, and walked to his car. "You are going down." He said, pointing at Sasuke.

"Wow... That was, interesting." Naruto laughed. "I think I need a drink." Sakura said and went inside.

Sasuke was standing there, his heart beating loudly, realizing what he did. "Wow..." He said, and chuckled. This was going to be fun. He smirked, and went inside.

* * *

It was Monday night. Neither Sakura, or Sasuke had plans for the evening, so the decided to stay home and have a movie night. Everything was ready, popcorn, drinks, chips, popcorn, candles, popcorn, popcorn, and last, peanuts. Sakura loves popcorn, can't do anything about it. Sakura had prepared a blanket and a few pillows, just in case. They had about 5 movies to watch, 3 of them, Korean romantic dramas, and the 2 left, horrors. When the two of them sat on the couch, Sasuke hugged Sakura, and she threw the blanket over first 3 movies went great. But when it was times for the horror movies, Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke.

And there you go, Sakura shivering like a kitty and Sasuke smirking. She was just so cute. He asked her a few times, that if she is scared, they would change the movie, but she always declined the offer, saying that he's crazy, and she wasn't scared. As if.

And the last movie ended. They said their Good night, and went to bed.

But Sakura couldn't sleep. She couldn't shut her eyes. The movies were too much. After an hour of fear, she couldn't take it, and ran silently to Sasuke's room. She opened the room, and found him half-naked, sleeping peacefully. She blushed, and closed the door quietly. Walking silently to his bed, she kneeled down. "Sasuke..." She whispered. "Mhm?" He yawned. "Can I sleep with you?" She asked, her voice trembling. He chuckled, and made her room on the bed. She quickly laid, hugging him tight. "You were scared." He chuckled again. "No I wasn't." She said seriously, causing him to laugh. "As you say." He said, and they closed eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry! Late update... It's my school's fault! **

**I didn't have much time... My friend had an operation, nothing serious, but I had to help him. He's fine now :) After that, I was sick... xD In three weeks, I have spring vacation, and I'll write down more for my three stories. If not posting them on fanfiction, I'll write them down in my notebook. :) I hope you liked it.**

**Oh and, I want ideas, for Naruto and Hinata's plan. Their plan to get Sasuke and Sakura together. I want ideas for pretty funny scenes. Whatever you want, just put it as a review. I'm counting on you guys! **

**Love,**

**Kate Uchiha **


End file.
